Pillow Featherbed
Pillow Featherbed * Voice: Zoe Marlett/Ivy. Allies: Ace Fender Bender, Forest Evergreen, Patch Treasurechest, Marina Anchors, Peppy Pom Poms, Key Sharps 'n' Flats, Roll, Elsa, Anna, Elmo, Nina Flores, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flash Century, Ash Ketchum, Bonnie, Fluttershy, Charles, Diamond Tiara, Star Butterfly, Sailor Moon, Mabel Pines, Toadette, Hello Kitty, My Melody. Favorite TV Shows: Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Strike Witches, Powerpuff Girls Z, The Powerpuff Girls, Dora, Barney, Telebubbies,The Wiggles, Tom and Jerry, Sailor Moon,Shugo Chara,Happy Seven Lucky,Pretty Cure,Aikatsu,Princess Tutu,Weding Peach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Vividred Operation, Winnie the Pooh, Wild Tornberrys, Rugrats, Seaseme Street, Bravest Warrior, Adventure Time, Hello Kitty, Shimajiro, Wild Kratts, George Shrinks, Maya and Miguel, Martha Speaks, Postcards from Buster, Zoom, Charlie and Lola,Hanna Montanan(Miley Cyrus),PB and J Otter,Little Einsteins,Special Agent Oso,Girls TV Show,Children TV Show,Raa Raa the Noisy Lion,Magic School Bus,Jay Jay the Plane,Vice Ganda,Spongebob,Budoy,Calliou,Mike the Knight,Tree Full Tom,My Little Pony, Littest Pet Shop,Mr Big,Smurf, Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H,Rated G TV Show,Rated PG TV Show,Wallance and Gromit,Shaun the Sheep,Geronimo Stilton,Lalaloopsy,Ned's Newt,Pajanimals,Jungle Junction,Bear in the Big Blue House,Sid the Science Kid,JoJo's Circus,Blue's Clues,Higglytown Heroes,Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Animal Jam,Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The New Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Angelmouse,Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wordgirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Ni Hao Kai Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child,Rolie Polie Olie,Mickey Mouse Clubhouse,Elmo's World,Junie B Jone,Yo Gabba Gabba, Bubble Guppies, Other Shows. *Likes: Balls, Toys, Tea Party, Pizza, Frozen, Disney Princess, My Little Pony, Bravest Warrior, Adventure Time, Samurai Pizza Cats, Super Mario, Lalaloopsy, Drawings, Pack your Stuff, Ojamojo Doraemi, Sailor Moon, Happy 7, Mew Mew Power, Totally Spies, Super Mario, sleeping, Sleepovers, Girls Stuff and Others. *Dislikes: 21 Jump Street,Clipaholics,Napoles Dynamite,Ultimate Spiderman,Space Dandy,Cowboy Bebop,Soul Eater,Deadman Wonderland,Accel World,Coppelion,Naruto,Superjail,Agent of Shield the Walking Dead,Sleepy Hollow,Gundam 00,Bleach,Little Buster,The Venture Bros,Regular Show,The Prince of Tennis,NTSF SD SUV,Metalocalypse,China IL,South Park, Dexter (2006),Brickleberry,Glee,Bob's Burger,The Simpsons,Family Guy Clevelend Show,Futurama,Evangelion,Squidbilles,Attack on Titan,Robot Chicken,Fullmetal Alchemist,Gravity Falls,Adult Swim Shows,Disney XD Shows,Comedy Central,FX,AMC,The CW,TNT,Toonami,The Boondocks,Afro Samurai,Ninjago,Iron Man Armor Adventure,Hellsing,King of the Hill,Samurai Jack,Megas XLR,Sherlock,Phineas and Ferb,One Piece,Voltron,Star VS. the Forces of Evil,The Big Bang Theory,Robotech,Star Blazer,Sword Art Online,High School of the Dead,Transformers TV Show,Transformers Armada,Transformers Energon,Transformers Cybertron,Transformers Prime,Transformers Go,Fairy Tail,Megaman Starforce,Little Battle Experience,Sket Dance,Beelzebub,Code Geass,Psyco Pass,Symphogear,Elfen Lied,Tiger and Bunny,Macross Zero,Titan Maximum,Children Hospital,Gaogaigar,Machine Robo Rescue,Kill Me Baby,Hikaru no Go,Imortal Grand Prix,Star Driver,Space Dandy,Arrow,Aquarion,Senki Zesshou Symphogear,Yu-Gi-Oh,Shamen King,Majin Bone,Gundam Seed,Gundam Bulid Fighters,Initial D,Terra Nova,Aqua Teen Hunger Squad,Blassreiter,Moral Orel,Grimm,Spartacus,Monster Garage,NCIS,Bones,Heroman,Squidbillies,TrueBlood,Hawaii Five- O,Battlestar Galatica,Coppelion,Criminal Minds,Star Wars Rebels,Falling Skies,Revolution,Keroro,Unsupervised,Kamen Rider,Super Robot Wars,Newsreaders,Halo,Black Panther,Defiance,Ultimate Force,Blue Dragon,Idaten Jump,Ghost Hunter,Hellsing,Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H,Ninja Warrior,Kidlat,Leverage,Tiger and Bunny,Code Geass,Bleach,Lego Legend of Chima,Dragonball,Halo,Axe Cop,Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles,Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Appleseed,Vividred Operation,Strike Witch,Hunter x Hunter,Panty and Stocking,MTV Shows,Boboiboy,Power Stone,Gunslinger Girl,Gun Frontier,Arrow,Archer,Comedy Bang Bang,Kill La Kill,Dan Vs,Once Upon a Time TV Series,Gurren Lagann,AMDriver,Majin Bone,Hayate the Combat Bulter,Power Ranger,Sym Bionic Titan,Zombieland the TV Series,Daria,Godzilla the Animated Series,Star Wars the Clone Wars,Community,Gi Joe Sigma 6,Gi Joe Resolute,Gi Joe TV Series,Bates Motel,Shamen King,Game of Thrones,Transformers the Animated,Brave Police J-Decker,Brave Command Fire Dagwon,Full Metal Panic,Daigunder,Rookie Blue,Mad Man,Randy Cunningham,Motorcity,Kickin' It, Crash & Bernstein,Max Steel,'Mighty Med,'Avengers Assemble,Slugterra,Valvrave,Parasyte,Team Hot Wheel,Hot Wheel Battle Force 5,Game of Thrones, The Big Bang Theory,Doctor Who,Good Cop,Evolution:Alienators Continues,What with Andy, Regular Show, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Godzilla,Edge of Tomorrow,Man of Steel,Big Brother 2014,Lego Movie,Pacific Rim,Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters,Transformers 1,Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen,Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon,Transformers 4 Age of Extinction,Transformers Movie Trilogy,Gi Joe Rise of Cobra,Gi Joe Retaliation,Thor,Thor Dark World,Iron Man Movie Trilogy,Captain America,Captain America WInter Soldier,Marvel Movie,DC Movie,Green Lartern,Gangster Squad,Gravity,Jack the Giant Slayer,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Star Trek,Star Trek Into Darkness,Assassin Creed Movie,Sabotage,21 Jump Street,22 Jump Street,Hunger Game Movie Trilogy,Maze Runner,Divergent,RPG Metanoia,Total Recall,R.I.P.D.,Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy,Red 1 & 2, X-Men Movie Trilogy,The Wolverine,X-Men First Class,X-Men the Day of Future Past,Legendary Picture Movie,47 Ronin,Tron Legacy,Battleship,Lone Ranger,The Darkest Hour,Die Hard Trilogy,Robocop,Jack Reacher,Jack Ryan,Jurassic World,The Avengers,The Avenegrs Age of Ultron,Elysium,Rise of the Planet of the Apes,Dawn of the Planet of the Apes,in Time,Olympus has Fallen,Despicable Me Trilogy,In Time,White House Down,Red Dawn,The Expendables Movie Trilogy,Death Race,Clash of the Titan,Wrath of the Titan,World War Z,Ghost in the Shell,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Battle Los Angeles,Need for Speed Movie,Oblivion,Terminator Movie Trilogy,Eagle Eye,Alex Cross,Escape Plan,Looper,Last Stand,Promethesus,Red 1 & 2,The Kingsman the Secret Service,Beavis and Butthead Do America,Stealth,2012,Justice League Movie,The Amazing Spider Man 1 & 2,Fantastic Four,John Carter,Guardians of the Galaxy,Monster,Cloverfield,The Watch,Scott Pilgrim vs the World,I Am Number Four,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie,Paprika,Big Hero 6,Dragonball Movie,One Piece Movie,Naruto Movie,Jack the Giant Slayer,Mortal Instrument,Starship Troopers,Green Hornet,Ninja Assassin,Evangelion Movie,Japanese Monster Movie,Universal Soldier,Cloud Atlas,Seed of Destrution,Bleach Movie,Ang Pandy,Paprika,Shake Rattle and Roll 14 the Invasion,Zombieland,Jupiter Ascending,The Secret Service,After Earth,Avatar Movie Trilogy,Initial D,Silent Hill Movie and Silent Hill Revoulution,Movie,Interstellar,Trascedence,Police Story Movie,James Bond 007 Movie Trilogy,Men in Black Movie Trilogy,Green Zone,Cyber,Violence Movie,James Cameron Movie,Michael Bay Movie,Guillermo Del Toro Movie,Jurassic Park Movie Trilogy,Star Wars Movie Trilogy,Indian Jones Movie Trilogy,Star Trek Movie Trilogy,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Genesis,Sinking of Japan,The Host,Blade,Daybreaker,Abduction,Minecraft Movie,Star Driver Movie,Boboiboy Movie,Gundam Movie,The Darkest Hour,Cowboy Bebop Movie,Cowboy and Aliens,The Vice,Evangelion Movie,Tiger and Bunny Movie,Attack on Titan Movie,Appleseed Movie,The Simpsons Movie,Predator,X-Force Movie,Xmen Apocalypse,Warcraft Movie,Starcraft Movie,Lord of illusion,Jurassic Park Trilogy,10,000 Hours,Evolution,Chris and Pill Movie,Halo Movie,Rated R Movie,Rated PG-13 Movie,Action Movie,Crime Movie,Drama Movie,Regular Show the Movie,Fantasty Movie,Horror Movie,Superheroes Movie,Thrills Movie and War Movie. pillowfeatherbed.png Cartoon_Profile_Pillow V2.png pillow_s_onesie_by_polligone64-d6wk943.jpg Pillow Featherbed Holding the Red Star Ball.png casual_pillow_featherbed_concept_art_1__pillowpon__by_carebeargirl99-d883kjt.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Good Girls Category:Good Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Lil Peepz (Charcters) Category:Purple Characters